redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dawnrose
-- LordTBT Talk! 05:13, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy! Hi, I'm Dawnrose! You may know me from DAB, or from DeviantArt as PsychoAngel51402. It's great to finally get an account here! I hope to learn the ropes quickly and get down to business! --I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 13:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Dawnrose! :) It's me, RaccooninaSuit. Anyways, thought I'd just thought I'd say hi. Did you talk to TBT (the admin) about your art theft? Weeell, there's a nifty thing on here called the shout box, which is a live little box that a lot of users on here go on to chat. If you click "More" at the top of the page, then "Manage Widgets", you can go through them until you find the shout box, and then add it! I would also respectively suggest putting up your art on here so that it will stop being stolen. :) Well, enjoy the wiki! And if you need anything, feel free to leave a message on my talk page! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 14:38, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I think I've heard of you from both DAB and Deviantart, but what do you mean about art theft, LPG? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 14:53, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Eyes go wider than scientifically possible well look who decided to get an account Magna.E.Coyote, or Psychoangel! XD you don't know me but i know about you. (no i haven't been stalking.) It all started when i saw your slideshows on youtube. and from there, i became an artist. you helped me a lot though you didn't realise it.see, i sorta copied your slideshow art until i could get em down perfectly (I burned those so know one would think they were mine) and then i started to do my own stuff, once i fugured out how to draw otters. (I still suck, but whatever, you should see some of my past art. "baaaah humbug" is my name for those). and i want to thank you from the bottom of my heart! =) god bless you! the Names Meeka. Meeka Swiftblade. though the username is Ferretmaiden. and i've totally freaked you out haven't i? =P sorry for being that forward and all.(I'm weird and creepy at first, but I know Jesus loves me anyway XD) and i hope your not mad about my copying your art and then destroying the copies so i could learn to draw better.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 17:52, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yep, you're leaving messages right. :) Umm...meaning arranged on your userpage or whatever? I would do chronological. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 05:13, July 20, 2010 (UTC) So, if you're looking at a page on the wiki and you're logged into your account, look around for the big red header that says "Dawnrose" and stuff. Look above that and to the right, and you'll see a small black header with "Dawn Rose My Home My Talk More Log Out". Click on "More". Hope this is making sense! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 05:18, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hey Dawnrose, or Psyschoangel, or Magna E. Coyote, XD this is PhantomAvenwarrior from dA. Good to see you've made an account! :D If you need any help with the wiki, just drop me a message and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. Mayhaps you can start by adding things about yourself on your user page?... Anyways, welcome to the RW and I hope you enjoy yourself here! ^_^ Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 11:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay: First, go to your user page and click on the blank little gray bust of a person. That will take you to where you can change your avatar (that's useful!) and you can also change your signature higher up on the page. Tick "Custom Signature". Now comes the tricky-codey-stuff. Name you want to be called Link to your talk page text Here's an example: Dawnrose GIVE ME YOUR PICKLE!!! Here's the coding for that, by the way. Dawnrose GIVE ME YOUR PICKLE!!! See, the thing is, you haven't uploaded a picture yet. So when you do, you can replace "image" with the file name. Hope this has helped! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 14:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) glad you ain't mad! ~.^ and i didn't literally burn the copies, i just scratched them in my head and hid them from others eyes. (I call that burning for some strange reason, as well as my house has no fire place.) and sorry about the art theft thing... must be a pain. and i know who you were talking about with the characters of yours being mentioned on deviantart. your talking about my pal Otterwarrior right? She and i have been friends since kidnergarten. i think you might know her too. here are some hints. her first name starts with A. her last name starts with Q. she has guinea pigs. and she has the pic of tye with a butterfly on her nose, the one where skelva is looking dreamy, the one of Caru with a javelin, the one of violet portrait, and a pic of teagan. she also has the original Baby Dawnrose: "charging to the kitchens! raspberry jam and strawberry cordial". (she said she only did the feet and you did the rest) if you don't know her, i'll asume she traced these. Oh, by the way, i'm a fan of Klitch.. ^^ i have something you might want to check out (It's a role play by the way) http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ferretmaiden/Klitchette_III Klitchette I talk way to much don't i? XD need any help with any thing? i'd be happy to ablidge! (like getting a fancy signature)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 17:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) By the way, you should talk to LordTBT about the art theft; he'll take down the picture and make sure everything is removed. He's good at that! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 01:48, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm starting to sound really naive don't i? FacePalm. one of my guy friends said a couple of days ago: "If you slap your face with your hand you call it a facepalm. so if you hit your face with a textbook do you call it a facebook?" he's weird like that ^^. I feel kinda stupid. i'm probably gonna interogate Otterwarrior later. we've been having a couple of minor arguments lately, so i'm afraid something'll happen to our friendship. She's a lot like me in many ways, and she's a christian (die-hard) so she isn't as bad as this is sounding.... so are you a Veil fan too? I'm a Klitch/Veil fangirl. however i'm an epic Folgrim fangirl. *shruggle* Folgrim rocks... like, a lot. =P-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey,Dawnrose! Ahoy,matey!I am DawnroseofRedwall,from DA!I believe that I am so annoying,finding you everywhere!But I didn't do it on purpose!So,how is your art theft issue is going?I hope you manage with it!--Mellus 13:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC)Mellus Pics Here's what you need to link: Otterwarrior and Here's the code for that: Otterwarrior and Just copy-paste it to TBT in a message explaining whats going on, and you're covered! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 15:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC) no, i don't have a DA account, and I've been warned me not to go there by friends (Major spam and raunch, they say). and no trouble! ^^ i get my talkpage swarmed all the time, i'm kinda popular here... don't really know why, but yeah. Wanna be friends? and are you gonna upload any of your art (warning, once you do people will be begging for requests XD) I'm trying to do this pic of Ferahgo next to a bush saying: "What is the greenery?!". it's an inside joke... see, theres this christian comedian called tim hawkins. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-YFbpgos-0 tim hawkins and this is a link to my favorite one of his speeches. it's called hedge of protection. you'll get the inside joke when you watch it XD-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 16:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) and if you liked that heres his best one. ^^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_o42j9jP08&feature=related Lullabys and singing the wrong words i'd also suggest Invader zim, if you have a sick sense of humor. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZRY-qpcjhs Invader zim attack of the saucer morons-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 16:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki. I hope you have a good time here!-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 19:35, July 22, 2010 (UTC) To be listed as a fan artist, but Category:Fan Artists on your page, just copy-paste it to the bottom of your user page, and you're done! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 02:32, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yay! :D Glad you're all set up! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:48, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't really interested, I was just looking around your page and I was just wondering how we could possibly pay you for your commission, without you or I giving out personal information (which LordTBT strictly will not allow)? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 13:29, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay :) I was just wondering (hi, by the way. Welcome to the Wiki! Although that's a little late, hmm? :/)! Thanks! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 10:44, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Nice to meet you too! I'm guessing that that was you? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 15:18, July 24, 2010 (UTC) You weren't logged in as "Dawnrose". You were an Unregistered Contributer. XP Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:55, July 24, 2010 (UTC) D: sry!!!!!!!!! i meant to take it down....sry!!!!!!!!!Otterwarrior 00:19, July 25, 2010 (UTC) click on edit this page and look at this to see what i did: your not bugging me! =) also, when uploading, theres a little left or right choice thing right on top of where you can write a caption... (I don't explain things very well do i =P)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 03:20, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hi, Dawnrose, nice to meet you! I just came across your user page so I thought I'd leave a message. I like how organized your page is, and your art is quite good. But you're charging for requests? :(. Talk to you later! --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 11:10, July 25, 2010 (UTC) heya Dawnrose, maybe you may not have really got to know me but I'm Kalza on deviantART! It's so nice of you to come here. Have fun :) ----Selound The Slaver's Daughter! 12:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh joy of not... I totally half forgot about this! O.O i put Teagan on my fan-fic folgrims past thinking she was Otterwarror's and your character, so you would be okay with it too! i'm so sorry! in the comments i swore that Teagan wasn't my creation, but do you want me to remove her?? maybe you could read the story and tell me if you want her removed..... also, i have a song that might be good for Violet's themesong: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7y97Ri7pwM Bad boy I have a taggurung character i'm really proud of. Her name is Mia Rae Juskarath, daughter of Vallug Bowbeast, and best buddy of tagg. she is a skilled archer, and is better at it then tagg, and also is faster on her feet than him. when the Taggurung runs away she insults her father and sawny rath and runs off to join him, but she gets lost and ends up in the territory of a rival clan, and falls in love with their ferret seer, a blind reject named Shale. (don't ask me why i told you all this cuase i have no clue) and a long time ago i created my first fast redwall character. i created him as a love interst for your char Caru, cuase i told Otterwarrior thinking she would tell you, and i guess that was never gonna happen... his name is Krooven bloodstream, he saw the Taggurung being pursued by juska and fought them off until they overpowered him, and thinking he was dead they threw him in the river. Caru finds him washed up on her travels, and cleans him up, when he wakes up, he forgets everything except his name: Krooven. Caru christens him bloodstream cuase she found him in a bloodied up side stream. they have a few adventures, and Krooven turns out to be a gentle giant, but gets fierce when others are in danger. he finds him falling hard for Caru, but it is unknown if she returns his affections.... pretty dorky huh? i have thousands of these scattered all over in my head -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 14:37, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! I love the pictures you put up, especially the ones of Tye and Dawnrose. :D I like drawing too, but I'm not very good, XD. I have a char kind of like Caru, her name is Thrush Widerudder. (terrible name, but she was my first character, and I don't have the heart to change it) Skelva sounds hilarious and awesome. :) Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 17:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to cropped version of just Dawnrose? I know that the uncropped one is or however many pixels you want. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) fine. How are you? ----Selound I never miss 04:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Here's your sig: Dawnrose GIVE ME YOUR PICKLE!!! Dawnrose GIVE ME YOUR PICKLE!!! To make an art page, just go here: User:Dawnrose/My Art. If you ever want to make a new page, just make up a link that's User:Dawnrose/New page title, save whatever you were editing that has the link on it, and then click on it and edit it and make the page. :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 05:27, July 26, 2010 (UTC) You seem to be getting along just fine! ^-^ Hope the art theft thing is being taken care of :) (I knew it...) Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 06:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Also, reading more about your characters makes me want to draw them...:T Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 06:16, July 26, 2010 (UTC) A belated greeting Hello Dawnrose, welcome to Redwall Wiki! I am Coldstrype the Scythe, the only ice blue striped badger of the Badger Lord Lineage.(My family line is known for some pretty wierd stripe deformities) Our universe in the future is not a happy place. The Black Market has risen into great power, and my disloyal brother, Flamewyte, is gathering his rebels for an all out siege on Salamandastron. There has been much civil unrest, and even the Redwallers have lost seemingly loyal soldiers to these rebels. The once peaceful Mossflower is now a very dangerous place due to tribal conflict. Maybe the new invention of gunpowder can let us prevail over our enemies by technological advancement, but the enemy is also figuring out this new technology as we speak. Will Salamandastron survive this new age? An age of darkness, an age of plague, an age of war! That was a preview into the fanfic my friends and I are working on, which part one of three should be officially on here soon. Hope you enjoy the great Redwall Wiki! Lord Coldstrype Give them a dose of Imperial Pike and Shot! aaaaw, now Kroovens heart broken! (JK)krooven used to be my whole drawing world, cuase he was so fun to draw ^^ well i'm glad you like my stuff... and Bad boy is one of my favorite songs... i like cascadas music, though she just recycles the same tune over and over. well, Otterwarrior said that Violet meets veil when he falls off the waterfall cuase she's in a coracle, that Caru is the first female skipper and when i pronounced kukkas name like it's spelt she said it was pronounced koo-ka she also said Tagg falls in love with Tye first... why do you ask?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 12:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) You still on, Ms. Shouty Librarian? :P -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 20:08, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I'm on again. Sorry, I got distracted. :P -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 21:48, July 26, 2010 (UTC) hey Dawnrose, do you have a klitch fan girl character by any chance? (Shortest message i've given you yet! whoooohooo!)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:20, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: SS I guess you'd have to explain further what exactly you mean. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:25, July 26, 2010 (UTC) yeah, thats why i thought a female skipper was original... but now i can do it cuase soemone didn't do it before me! o.o XD well as to your Klitch fan girl char... i think you should have one ^^ i have one... her Name's melody Snowheart... I do adoptables if you don't wanna do one yourself... but i'd think you would want to create yourself ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) slaps forehead and the Art page thing... you just create another section on your userpage that says fanart and past ethe link on their so when they visit your userpage, they'll see it.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:04, July 27, 2010 (UTC) hmm no kidding ----Selound I never miss 04:08, July 27, 2010 (UTC) since when has anyones redwall fan character ever had any basic point except to bring insanity to the creator? look at me! i've got thousands of 'em listed on my talkpage, and look at how insane i have become! muahahahaa! but it would be kinda cute... and after some time of working on trying to create one, you sorta fall in love with your character... it's weird (I'm not talking about you specifically i'm talking about a general you)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 12:33, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi again, Rosey ;) I don't want to seem like a... stalker, but I saw your message on LordTBT's talk page, about a secret santa this year? I just wanted to tell you that there's a widget you can have that tells you who edited a page last... one way to do it would be to start a new page called "Secret Santa Art" and another called "Secret Santa Fan Fiction", and then you could post everything on there (you'd want to assign pictures to artists and stories to writers, for obvious reasons, which, if you don't get, see the "art" section on my userpage. I'm obviously not an artist, see?); but people could still go to "History" to tell who did what. You'd need LTBT's permission for that. Personally, though, I think it's a great idea, but you shouldn't have a "guess who did it!?" section. Best of luck with it, Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:25, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Santa My issue is I'm not really seeing how it's secret...given how a wiki works, anyone can read anyone else's talk page, and anyone can see who edited pages last per the History switch. You'll find that most people here aren't going to be too willing to put their e-mail addresses on a public website either, so I'm not sure how this would all play out. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'm certainly not opposed to it...I'm just curious as to how it will work. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:21, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Dawnrose! Welcome to the Redwall wiki! I was reading you user page, and I really like your idea about the Tayera. In fact, in one of my fan fictions, the main villain was a Taggerung ferret, and he had a sister that was basically how you described the Tayera; his loyal servant and second-in-command. I just thought that was interesting. :) You're drawings are awesome too!--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Haha, it's nice to find somebod who knows what I mean. :D Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 22:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, that's neat! But I don't think you'll get much business here if you charge for requests... Most people aren't willing to buy things on a wiki site, especially when there are a lot of other artists working for free I'm one of them XP. But good luck anyway! --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 00:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Then again, you seem to be one of the best artists here --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 00:05, July 30, 2010 (UTC) hey, do you want me to make you a weasel character? i'm good at making characters... i have way too many chars for my own mental good.... =P-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:38, July 30, 2010 (UTC) how do you make an art page? ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 07:34, July 30, 2010 (UTC) your velcome m'lady. *Bows formally* XD are you okay with me calling you DR as a double nickname? (one: it's a name Abreviation, two: It looks like Doctor)?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 17:37, July 30, 2010 (UTC) o wow! i was gonna ask you if you wnated to do an art trade but decided not cause it would sound like i was leeching! =D sure, who do you want me to do? and Everyone calls me Meeka, but if thye're trying to save time they call me Fm... i prefer to be called Meeks (Which is Meeka's nickname in my fanfic) but you can call me woteva you vant 2 as long as its not VG (Vermingirl Danthemanb, my mortal internet enemy's name for me.)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 17:52, July 30, 2010 (UTC) For your secret santa thing, when we did it on the RWW, we just had a page where people would put down their username, and then you would come and cross out whoever they wanted to give art to, and basically we went on the honor system of not peeking in the history to see who picked ourselves. When the art was finished, it was uploaded and presented to the reciever, and the a "(finished)" was put next to their name on the page. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 19:45, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ummm for the art trade, you can do Meeka, and who do you want me to do? I think i could probably do Kukka. meeka's position is up to you, and her description is on my userpage...-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:29, July 30, 2010 (UTC) wow thanks mate for the tip. Heh I lol'd when I read that if anyone uses you chars without permission you'll sick yor dog on them and then the dog'll love them to death. My pitbull's the same way, she'll both love AND lick people to death (she's a really friendly pitbull). ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 23:39, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'll do violet then! =) i didn't prefer to do Kukka, i was just unsure if i could do any of your otters... but i'll do Violet if thats who you want! ^^-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 04:42, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Signature Test -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 04:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) alright! ^o^ once i get the violet ref i'll start on it right away... or semi right away (We are painting my bedroom and my house is in total chaos) yeah, okay, i get it. But my fanfic fol's past isn't finished but i still started it. but thats just me, your system sounds better. =) Luff yer new pic of Dawnrose By the way!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 14:05, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Art The summary of the file was not added until 3 hours after the upload, which was after I commented questioning what it was, so there was no way I could have known. Absolutely art of original characters is allowed, however "chibi" tends to be a grey area - if it's not observably Redwall, I have a difficult time seeing how it is. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Glad to be of some help. :) Only update them if they ask, not each commenter. Ask if they want to be updated while commenting, or something like that, then put a list up either on your user page or fanfic(if you put it on here then put it right at the bottom). You can make links to their talk page if you want. I hope that makes sense. If you've got other questions I'd be happy to answer them. I love your artwork, by the way. Its amazing! I wish I could draw like that. I love your pic of Skelva saying, "Didja miss me, little brother?" and the chibi one of Veil and Violet, "EVIL DOES NOT CUDDLE!!!" Its very cute, it made me laugh quite a lot. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) That's all right, mate. Enjoy your stay here! Oh, and if you want to check some fanfics out, some writers are Rorc, Shieldmaiden, Veminfate, Peony, Bluestripe, Brockfang, Pinedance and heaps of others! Can you check mine out, please? I always appreciate an opinion. :) --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:42, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Everyone can change their signatures so that mine could link to Neildown's, his could link to Snowpaw the Wild's, so on and so forth. But at the bottom, it would still say "last edited by". -ponders- Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 15:51, August 5, 2010 (UTC) hi hey are you on DA? *falls over laughing* heehee, sorry, but i can relate XD. sure! i don't mind! =) though i've doing skelva once 9Just to see if i could do it, not so i could post it as my character) and i kinda failed. plus i've been having serious artists blok, so i just want you to know it could take awhile, but i'll do my best! =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) okay, yah i know it was a lot sooner than you or i expected, but, heres my half of the art trade =O-- Scream It Comes Awake And I Can't Control It 01:13, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Do you have a Youtube account? Because I think I saw your characters on a YT vid. before... --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) hmm I see your point. well since Trusiae's an assassin and Kukka's a spy they can both go their seperate ways, and not get along at all. With Trusiae` she's mostly silent but can be cheeky and sarcastic and always sits in a corner by herself and waits for her next assignment. I'm sure she could differ more quickly. After all she is Bluehide's sister after all. I know Kukka get's jealous that Bluehide spends more time with his sis than with her so she exagerates by saying that Trusiae` turned against Badrang. Would that work out? ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 21:01, August 7, 2010 (UTC) the fact that my computer won't let me see my own skelva pic is driving me to the upmost limits of my insanity.... but i'm glad you can see it as least! thats what really counts! ^^ i just can't figure why my comp isn't letting me see any pictures... i hope i'll be able to see your pic! =) can't wait!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) that means it will become more easier to tell the differences between the two ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 02:38, August 8, 2010 (UTC)